Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor with electronic shutter and a limiter.
Background
In recent years, CMOS image sensor (CIS) technology is gaining in popularity over charged coupled device (CCD). Starting with mobile devices, CIS offers lower cost because it can be manufactured using a standard CMOS process. CCD requires a specialized process. Moreover, CIS allows for more function integration, due to the use of the standard CMOS process. For example, each CIS pixel includes a buffer, which may improve the performance of the CIS over the CCD. Recently, CIS is starting to be adopted for broadcasting systems.
CIS is an example of active matrix sensor. In a pixel of a CIS, a photodiode generates electrical charges. An example of the photodiode is a p-n junction diode. In one implementation, the photodiode generates hole-electron pairs. The electrons are accumulated or integrated in the p-diffusion region of the photodiode. After an integration period, the charges accumulated are transferred to a floating diffusion via a transfer gate. In other words, the floating diffusion (C) generates a voltage (dV) from the accumulated charges (dQ) or dV=dQ/C and is coupled to the output line. In one aspect, the floating diffusion functions as a storage element. The voltage on the floating diffusion is coupled to an output line via a buffer.
In another aspect, the CIS includes an array (rows and columns) of the described pixels. In one implementation, the output lines may function as the column lines of the array. The pixels are coupled to the output lines by the rows sequentially. An output circuit coupled to the output lines performs further determining functions. For example, the output circuit may include an integrator that integrates the voltage of an output line, an operational amplifier, or an analog-to-digital converter that convert the integrated voltage to a digital value.
In another aspect, the CIS may include electronic shutter function. In one example, the shutter resets the charge integration in a group of pixels. An example is a global shutter which resets all the pixels in the CIS. The examples given are based on using the electrons to generate the wanted signal. The holes are drained off in this case. The mechanism works equally well for holes except that voltage changes reverses. Now the holes generate the wanted signal and the electrons are drained off.